Prophecy
by Tracy137
Summary: The time to end the war between the Lycan and Vampires has arrived. A unique woman and her daughter have to do it...but who will aid them? selenemichael lucianOC A little AU starts right after the movie. Rated for language.WIP
1. Resurrected

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Underworld' or any of its regular characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car, and a load of animals with attitude problems that make Viktor _and_ Lucian look like a cakewalk:O)_**

**_Oh and you get the idea from the story that I am a Lucian fan; if you do, you'd be right! LOL_**

_**As to the reason for writing the story, let's just say the plot bunnies have been gnawing my leg for some time on this one and decided to finally give in.**_

_**WARNING: THERE WILL BE BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PROPHECY**_

**_Chapter One – Resurrected_**

Lucian staggered to his feet, mildly surprised that Kraven _hadn't_ killed him but pleased his little back-up plan had worked; he smiled slightly as Michael and Selene came round the corner of the tunnel. "Is Viktor dead?"

They both started "Yes, and so were you…" Selene was the first to speak, having overcome the shock quicker than Michael "however, as I sliced his head in two I think we're fairly safe to assume _he_ will _stay_ dead." Then realisation dawned "_You're_ a hybrid too."

"Yes, couldn't very well let all the responsibility rest on young Michael's shoulders could I?" He flashed a sardonic smile that Michael responded to – the younger man couldn't help it, he liked Lucian, felt sorry for him "I injected myself with some of _his_ blood - I'm not the only one, either. There was one other I picked, someone I knew I could trust utterly who was my closest friend; it was he who injected me with Amelia's blood. I wasn't sure it would work….." he looked at himself "it seems it did."

At that Raze came forward out of the darkness "did it work?" he muttered shaking his head and coughing. He began to spit out the liquid silver nitrate as his now hybrid body began to reject the poison, as did Lucien.

"I'd say by the mere fact we're both still breathing, however painfully at the moment" Raze gave a rueful smile and a nod at that statement "then yes it worked. Plus she killed him…." Lucian outlined before adding as an afterthought "Viktor…."

"Well, I didn't think you meant Scooby-Doo…." Raze grinned at his old friend and leader.

"Oh, a joke….. you must be feeling better!" Lucian smiled.

Raze turned to Selene "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me, I didn't do it for you _or_ him…" she gestured to Lucian "I did it only for Michael." The young man leaning on her smiled, squeezing her shoulder. She glanced up at him, her countenance momentarily softening.

Lucian was immediately reminded of him and Sonja. It was their refusal to be torn apart, to denounce each other that consigned Sonja to her fate; he knew that Selene would suffer the same if the coven found her.

"We must leave; I know where we can go…."

"Grandma's?" Raze asked.

Lucian nodded "They'll never think to look for us there."

Michael looked on incredulously "You have got to be kidding me - _wolves_ going to _grandma's_ house? Don't tell me there's a little red riding hood too?"

Raze grinned as Lucian quirked an eyebrow "What? You thought the story was just a fairytale? But actually the cloak was black and they were all Lycans…and for the record there was no little red; well not the last time I was there anyway – oh and the woodcutter was a vampire." He grinned suddenly.

"I find nothing amusing about our situation." Selene spoke calmly.

"Oh come now Selene….we are all alive at a time when even I, optimistic as I am, thought we would all have perished. Surely we can be happy for our survival if nothing else?"

"Maybe, but if we linger we will not have it to celebrate for long." She pointed out.

"She is right" Lucian conceded "Come we must leave, they'll be here soon enough as she says." He turned to Raze "We must gather the pack quickly; they will raise Marcus now and we must be prepared."

Raze nodded "I'll make the call….."

"Tomorrow Raze, for now we need to gather our strength. I think the worst is yet to come." Lucian put in.

"Have we not slaughtered enough in the name of vengeance?" Selene asked still calmly, but her eyes flashed.

"Yes, yes we have….unfortunately your kin will not take kindly to an elder being killed by one of their own, and an ancient prophecy being brought true by mere Lycans.

So though the war I had a hand in starting is ostensibly over, the general battle for supremacy is far from being so." Lucian pointed out. He stopped, sighed and took a deep breath "I am sorry for making you see Viktor for what he was….I am sorry for starting this war with him in the first place. I know now it is not what Sonja would have wanted…."

Selene eyed the hybrid before her for a moment then sighed "I had a right to know the truth and act as I saw fit and….." she hesitated before continuing "I would have done the same in your position. In fact to a certain degree did I not, once I learned the truth? After all, it was not just to save Michael that I killed Viktor…..revenge for my family also played a part."

Lucian dipped his head in acknowledgement of her admission, both knowing many days would pass before either felt comfortable enough with the other to even think about beginning to trust them. However, he felt a kinship to the boy he had turned and so felt they at least had that in common…..it wasn't much, but it was a start.

Raze grinned sarcastically "Well, girls and boys whilst all this immortal bonding warms the heart, we should be going…"

The others raised an eyebrow but, taking one last look around, they left.

0-0-0-0-0

Skylar, Sky to all those who knew and loved her, stood in the kitchen helping grandma make apple pies and other foodstuffs for the visitors she seemed to be expecting over the next few days; she was a striking woman whose hair was a natural but strange combination of red and gold tones as grandma liked to put it (or auburn and blond as Sky realistically viewed it) and eyes so blue they cut you to your soul. When she was angry they would go even bluer; so blue, in fact, they almost glowed.

She was 36, of a robust build, quite slim, but curvy in all the right places and muscular. Her hair was down past her shoulder blades and her long fringe tended to fall in her eyes a lot, but she refused to have it cut. People found her eyes disconcerting and she found long ago that to hide them enough so she could see you, but you could not seem them was a definite advantage.

She was a down to earth soul, not one for wild leaps of fancy and this was almost a joke between the two women when you considered her rather eccentric family. Indeed the only 'normal' ones had been her parents, though they were now dead; attacked by muggers and shot a few years back – but her adored uncle was her favourite…..Con was barking mad, and would tell lurid stories of his life growing up on the sprawling estate her grandparents owned in southern Ireland.

Although she'd lived there herself with her parents until she was 12, Sky could remember only a little of that life; her parents had resolutely, and without mercy, done their best to eradicate it from her memory.

but what she remembered kept her warm on many a cold night – running free with her cousins, barefoot and happy; her adored grand-da telling her daft stories and making them roar with laughter, and generally living like the 'little pups of the pack' as some of the villagers fondly called them.

Though she had to admit she never understood why they did that; except that maybe it was the extremely close-knit family she came from that caused them to think like that. She and her cousins banded together especially against any outside threats; and if particularly severe, the adults too would get involved. She had loved it there so very much; it was in London that Sky realised you could be surrounded by people and yet be totally and utterly alone.

However, her parents had hated living altogether in Ireland, and they had moved to London as soon as they could. She remembered her grand-da's tears and her uncle's as well as the others; her grandmother's tight lipped goodbye (she was never one for emotion), but the tears in her eyes also as Sky was ripped from them all and bundled in to the car. She begged to be left behind, to stay in the warmth she had grown with, but she'd been told to shut up.

They'd never let her return and by the time she was old enough to do so alone, her grandparents were dead and the others scattered; as the locals had suddenly turned hostile when some outsiders arrived and started stirring up hatred against them. The old couple dying in what seemed to be a suicide pact…

Whilst grandma was a Lycan, Sky was unknowing of all this and considered herself non-descript - she knew nothing of her background, that her family were legend amongst the immortals.

Grandma on the other hand knew much about her adopted grand-daughter; and also knew fate was about to assert itself, and set the younger woman on the path that would lead to a very different destiny to the boringly normal one she imagined she _should _have.

She smiled at the woman moaning to her right about the food she was baking and how it wouldn't be a patch on gramma's (a lie the old lady knew as Sky's food was better than her own; but the younger woman believed she was not a good enough person for anything, cooking merely being one thing - of course all that was about to change), that work was being a pain; she smiled as she realised life was about to get extremely surreal for the pragmatic soul beside her.

At that moment there was a large rap on the front door; Grandma smiled – in fact it seemed Fate was knocking now.

"Get that for me dear?" she smiled innocently at Sky.

"Alright, alright…..but isn't it a little later for visitors now it's after 8, surely they could have waited until tomorrow?" Sky unthinkingly scratched her nose which itched suddenly; never a good sign she decided as it only ever itched like this when something odd was going to happen, depositing flour on the end of it and her right cheek.

In fact she was quite a sight anyway; her usually immaculate dark clothes now had spatters of white flour on them, despite the apron, her fringe had flour on it from where she kept pushing it back in the heat of the kitchen, and even her black heavy soled boots had a splash of flour on one toe.

She shook her head as she walked to the door making sure her fringe fairly covered her eyes; today it didn't, the heavy dusting of flour held it back slightly and her blue eyes shone even more due to the white powder surrounding them.

She sighed and gave up as she opened the door; she was confronted with a rather motley group of people. A tall blond man, a taller bald black man, a dark haired _very_ pale woman and a shorter man with long brown hair, beard and the weirdest brown eyes she'd ever seen, stared at her. Though he was a little shorter than the rest he seemed the leader, and was still a good head taller than her.

Lucian for his part was surprised to see the door opened by a young woman around her mid to late 30's and apparently covered in flour. Her black clothes spattered and her fringe reasonably full of it so that when she blew up into it to move it out of the way to see better a sprinkling of it dusted down.

The most striking thing about her though was her eyes….they were so blue and seemed to be getting bluer by the minute. She eyed them warily, and all gathered were struck by how feral she suddenly looked.

The Lycan leader smiled and held out his hand "Hello, I'm Lucian and these are Raze, Michael and Selene; my friends" Selene quirked an eyebrow but thought it better to remain silent.

Sky looked at the pro-offered hand and then shook it. She felt a twitch of her nose and itched it, depositing more flour there and eyed them suspiciously. "Well, are you going let them in Sky, or expect them to camp on the steps?" Grandma bustled up.

"You better come in…" Sky offered reluctantly and stepped away from the door.

"Your rooms are ready; I figured you'd be here tonight if you were able." She smiled as Lucian happily embraced her "I bet you've had a time of it…"

"Grandma!" he exclaimed "Yes, we have rather – course can't work out how you knew we'd be coming….still, plenty of time to catch up later. We're _starved_!"

The old woman laughed "Well, there's plenty to eat….so come on." She turned to Selene "I've made arrangements for you too, dear." The young woman dipped her head in thanks; though wasn't sure how she knew they'd be coming. Then Grandma looked at Lucian "Sky doesn't know, so no blabbing as yet!" she smiled. He gave her a look but nodded, as did the others.

Once in the kitchen she turned to Sky "Have you introduced yourself, child?"

The younger woman sighed "I'm Skylar, though everyone calls me Sky."

"Skylar?" Michael couldn't help it, it was such an unusual name "That's…umm… nice."

Selene rolled her eyes at the limp compliment "It is unusual…." She added, deciding the truth was better.

Sky smiled suddenly and her whole face lit up "It is – very. My Grand-da insisted on it; it means eternal life, strength, love and beauty. I failed on the first and the last, but 2 out of 4 ain't bad!" she grinned.

"I wouldn't say that…." Smiled Raze, warming to the woman; she seemed nice and he sensed something about her, a kinship – he glanced at Lucian who nodded, he felt the same.

Grandma looked around happily, connections were being made immediately – Lucian for one couldn't take his eyes off Sky.

Just then a little girl of about 6 wandered in; the spitting image of her mother, even down to the unusual hair colouring, the only difference was her eyes - glittering, brilliant emerald _green_ instead of the blue. "Mummy? Who's this?" she eyed the people now starting to sit round the table to eat; Grandma had surreptitiously filled a bowl with blood for Selene from a small locked fridge in the corner.

Lucian started, if he and Sonja had had a daughter he would certainly have expected to see her look exactly like this little scrap.

"Ah my beagán a mhuirnín – these are friends of your great-gramma's." Sky offered, slipping into the Gaelic that put her daughter at ease. She put her hand out for the little girl to come to her, her face softening at once at the sight of her child.

"Mhuirnín…another unusual name?" smiled Raze "Who picked that one?"

Sky tried unsuccessfully to stifle the smirk "No….mhuirnín is Gaelic for darling; the phrase beagán a mhuirnín is Gaelic for little darling. Her _name _is Ulrika, it means wolf ruler, but we call her Uli for short."

All the new members of the table looked slightly startled at the name; once again Selene recovered quickest and broached the question the others were thinking "Why that name?"

"I _love_ wolves….." Uli answered, causing the Lycan hybrids to smile "and I like all animals. But dogs and suchlike love me back….I want to be a vet when I'm older."

"Why not a doctor?" Michael asked, the medic in him bridling; piercing green eyes swung and locked with his.

"Because animals don't answer back." Was the reasonable reply as the eyes swung once more around the group. Lucian hung his head so she wouldn't see him smirk….

"You could not have known that when you named her though?" Michael added with a grin at the child, but levelling his gaze at her mother.

"No….but…." before Sky could continue Uli butted in.

"But it's a brilliant story – when I was born a lot of dogs howled _all night_….and they did the same when Mummy was born too." The little girl's eyes were alight with awe.

"So your great Uncle Con tells you, but yes when you were born a lot of dogs barked – probably because there was something to bark _at_, like a cat - so he suggested the name Ulrika…..wolf ruler." Sky laughed.

But Lucian and Raze exchanged puzzled glances - that usually happened with a Lycan birth, though not all night; all very odd.

Uli sniffed each one at the table as she passed - much like, Lucian thought, a Lycan pup child would.

Selene was first; Uli wrinkled her nose "you smell of blood and roses, unusual. Are you dead?"

Sky rolled her eyes at Grandma "See what your bloody stories do?"

"Aye, but leave the lass alone – she learns with questions, don't you little one?" Grandma smiled at the little girl, willing the others at the table to work it out. She could see that Lucian and Raze were making the connections.

"_No_…." Selene spoke slowly and was unsure what to say, she did not wish to lie – but knew that the child and her mother were not aware of their immortal background.

"Hmmm…." Uli seemed unconvinced; she stared at the young woman. Her green eyes never wavering "You'll do." She finally decided; causing a smirk around the table, even from Selene herself.

She sniffed Michael next "You smell of blood too. But also her - like roses, and…" she sniffed round Lucian and Raze "him" her gaze settled briefly on Lucian "ginger.." She looked into his eyes "I like you, you have a kind soul – like her, but she buries hers."

"Uli, stop it darling – not everyone likes to be sniffed at. Some people find it strangely disconcerting."

"Leave her; we do not mind do we?" Lucian shook his head and the others followed. Sky rolled her eyes and Uli continued. In truth he and the others found it fascinating; particularly he and Raze – for them it was such a Lycan thing to do.

She moved on to Raze "well?" he asked expectantly.

Once again green eyes locked with blue ones "You are spicy - cinnamon and nutmeg - and your soul is true. You're his friend…." She pointed to Lucian "Good one too….no betrayer, you have a good heart." She rested her hand on his chest.

The large man was touched, for it was all true, and he smiled "flatterer!"

"No, I speak only true. I hate liars and am as useless as my mummy at it – she forgets when she lies and always gets caught. So do I….plus you can never lie with your eyes." She frowned a little, then smiled when she realised he was joking "Ah, you joke….I see."

Finally she made her way to Lucian, who had stored that little snippet away for future use…..they could not lie; she stared intently at him and he, unlike the others, held her gaze the longest until she smiled and patted his chest. "Ginger and honey as well as the blood and dank smells you all have. But yours alone is ginger and honey…..nice. _You're_ nice" she stared deeply into his eyes, her own almost glowing as they connected "but sad though, muchly sad….my daddy died like your family, bad people killed him." She put her arms round his neck and climbed onto his lap.

Sky sat as open-mouthed as Lucian "She _never, ever _does that…never…she doesn't trust people." she stammered.

"Well, I'm honoured my lady." He rapidly gathered himself and replied as nonchalantly as he could to Uli, putting his arms around the little girl's waist to steady her and committing her scent of chocolate and oranges to memory; he would be able to pick her out of a group of hundreds now.

"How old are you?" Uli asked "Gramma is 764 years old, aren't you?"

Grandma nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, right!" Sky laughed.

"Listen, don't mock Gramma…." Uli admonished her mother.

"I don't….but it's hard to believe. For one thing _how_ would you live that long? For another, _why_ would you want to?"

"Fate in both cases…" Uli offered.

"Oh you and you're 'it's a fate thing' Uli." Sky smiled. "You forget your homework, its fate; you bit that boy at school, its fate!"

"But that was right and just, mummy – he was a bully!" Uli defended hotly.

"She _bit_ someone?" Raze asked amused.

"Yes, yes I did – he was mean and nasty to Jacob….."

"Jacob?" Michael asked. Selene couldn't help but smile, these fully grown men, these powerful Lycan/Vampire hybrids hanging on the every word of a small child….especially Lucian it seemed, who appeared taken with the mother too.

"Jacob is my best friend in the whole world. He's from the old country and tells me stories." She smiled "he can run as fast as me and could fight as well as me if he chose to." she sighed and then levelled her eyes at Lucian "but he chooses not. Do you not think it silly not to fight to defend yourself?"

The man before her nodded sagely, stifling a smile "yes I do, self defence is always equitable under law."

"And we should know that!" muttered Raze with a grin. Lucian dipped his eyes back to the little girl.

She looked at Lucian's pendant, recently returned by Michael "That's nice. Is it yours?"

He nodded - his eyes suddenly sad. She rubbed his cheek and then gently laid her fingers of her left hand over the necklace "Awww, the lady died." She patted his arm with her right one. But then her eyes suddenly opened wider "Oh! Oh, that was mean and they hurt you too….but you got away." Tears welled in her eyes and then she sat back before leaning forward once more "You're like Gramma…..are they?" she whispered in his ear gesturing at the others.

He nodded, too shocked to speak knowing that, somehow, she had seen the death of Sonja and his escape and knew what he was.

"What is it? What did you see Uli?" Sky asked concerned "She never cries do you ceana?"

"Arbith mamaí…" Uli shook her head.

"What language is that? Where's the 'old country'? I'm confused!" Raze asked. Lucian shot him a warning look. "Well, I am!" he defended.

"It's Gaelic, I called her love and she answered 'no mammy' to the question. The old country, as you may have gathered from that, is Ireland. She likes to speak the Gaelic because no one round here understands it and she can say what she likes."

She sighed "Not that she doesn't do that anyway, but with the Gaelic she can say it without getting into trouble." Sky smiled ruefully at her daughter, who was still hugging Lucian tightly "Well, for what it's worth she's sure as hell taken to _you_…." she quirked an eyebrow at Uli.

"I like him – he's been so sad for a _very _long time….." Uli gave her mother a warning look that said she brooked no argument; this was to be her new best friend, after Jacob of course.

"Alright, alright – I said naught to be offensive, thú beage deamhan páiste!" She grinned.

"If I am a little demon child, then what are you as my mother?" Uli retorted with a sly smile.

"I am just your mother – but you, my girl, are too cheeky!" Sky laughed out loud "Now go to bed, it is late."

"Will you tell me a story?" Uli asked. She turned to the older woman at the table "Make her tell a story Gramma; she'll do it if _you_ ask, she never refuses you anything - then _you_.." she turned to Lucian and tugged his hair "can kiss me goodnight and if you're _really _good, I _might_ let you tuck me in."

Lucian couldn't help it, he laughed out loud – even Selene smirked. Raze roared, and Michael chuckled; this kid was really a piece of work. Michael wondered though how she would cope with them if she saw them as they really were; he stared at the kid once more and smiled, something told him it probably wouldn't phase her that much.

The old woman looked to Sky who vehemently shook her head "you know I hate to be the centre of attention Gramma, why do you _insist_ on tormenting me so?"

"She will not sleep until you do, and it will entertain my guests while they eat." Grandma reasoned.

Sky sighed "Alright, alright! Slave driver, and after I cooked and everything."

The three men all looked down at their plates "_You_ cooked this?" Raze and Michael spoke together "We thought it was Grandma." Raze added.

"Yeah, don't look too shocked – I have a knack for some things; anyway it's nothing much…...not as good as Gramma's." but she smiled and then looked at her daughter "So what do you want me to tell beagán mac tíre?"

Lucian raised an eyebrow at her "Little wolf?" She raised one back "I speak some Gaelic."

"It's what my Uncle Con calls her….." She smiled sheepishly "Have I mentioned how eccentric and slightly weird my family are?"

"No…but it's obvious you love them even so." He smiled and she decided she liked him best.

"Yeah well, they're my blood and blood's important." She shrugged.

"Blood usually is….." Selene smiled.

"A joke?" Michael grinned.

"Possibly…." She squeezed his hand and he smirked "It's a new thing for me…."

Uli watched the interaction "I think they love each other…." She whispered to Lucian.

"Yes, she sacrificed everything to be with him and he nearly died to be with her." He looked at the couple with a sad smile.

"You risked everything too, so did your mate – but then we always do for love…." Glittering green eyes locked with his.

Lucian tweaked her cheek "You are wise beyond your years, pup."

"I like that…you can call me that - pup!" she grinned; then turned to her mother "tell the story of the big bad wolf."

All eyes turned to her and then Grandma, she waved at them "This is a different version is it not, Sky?"

"Yes, Gramma it is - because Uli and I do not believe there is ever such a thing as a truly _bad_ wolf!" She chuckled. She turned to her daughter "Do you want come sit on my lap Uli?"

"No, thank you mummy - I am very happy here thank you." Uli grinned and settled herself back against Lucian's chest; he put his arms around her waist and locked his hand to keep her steady, closed his eyes and for one blissful moment pretended she was his and things had turned out so different. Raze and Michael watched him and both felt a deep sympathy for the loss he'd suffered, even Selene felt a slight twinge of sorrow for him – knowing full well what it was like to lose everything you cherished.

"Well, once upon a time – for that is the way all good stories start" Sky began the story as her grand-da had so many times when she was small. Lucian opened his eyes and smiled ruefully at the others knowing what they'd been thinking "there was a man who could change into a wolf. He was a wild man and for a time did many bad things – but one day he spied a lady and decided to _eat her_!" She said the last with a flourish causing Uli to giggle and Lucian to smile.

"Now this lady was different from other women and she was not afraid of him; this intrigued him and so he spared her. He decided to follow her on her journey and make sure she was safe; they had many adventures and he saved her life many times both as the wolf and as the man.

Eventually they reached her village and they realised they were in love; but she'd kept a big secret from him - her kinfolk, people that only travelled by night, and his were sworn enemies. Her people wanted her dead for daring to love outside their own kind, and his decided they could never accept someone from such a people - so what to do?" Sky paused as her grand-da always did and wait for the response from Uli that she had always given….

"What did they do mummy?" Uli's eyes were wide even though she had heard the story so many times before.

"They ran away……far away into the woods. For a time some of the ladies kinfolk, and even some of the man's, followed them and tried to kill them; but they fought them and he killed them all and thus he earned the name the 'big bad wolf' – when in truth all he was really doing was protecting his blood for in that time the lady had given him 5 children who he loved very much.

However, eventually they gave up and the couple were left in peace – finally they lived happily ever after."

"_Were_ they happy?" Uli asked – Sky looked at her daughter she had never asked this before. But this story was now too similar to what she had seen of Lucian's past….and that had _not_ ended happily at all, let alone forever.

"Yes, a mhuirnín they were…for always; or so my Grand-da said." She smiled at her daughter.

Uli turned to Lucian "Someone had the happies then……it could be you in the future." She whispered before pecking his cheek and looked at him hopefully.

He nodded, and the little girl wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumb "You have to let them go eventually – even mummy let daddy go, _eventually_. But she nearly went to live with the angels…."

"How?" Lucian asked very quietly.

"Get her to show you her arms, Gramma saved her. She never did it again though, Gramma made her realise I needed her too." The little girl whispered.

"Uli? Now its time for bed…"

Sky gestured to the door and left; Uli following, after she'd kissed Lucian's cheek again and jumped down.

He watched them both go….Raze rolled his eyes, Lucian's heart was lost to the child already, and he felt the other's feelings would continue onto the mother soon enough. Mind you, they both reminded _him_ of Sonja and he barely knew her - so you couldn't blame the poor bastard if they did the same for him.

0-0-0-0-0

Lucian levelled his heavy gaze at Grandma "well, _my_ interest is thoroughly piqued – what the hell is going on?"

Grandma smiled "You have just made two _very_ powerful allies."


	2. Explanations & Loyalties

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Underworld' or any of its regular characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car, and a load of animals with attitude problems that make Viktor _and_ Lucien look like a cakewalk:O)_**

**_Oh and you get the idea from the story that I am a Lucien fan; if you do, you'd be right! LOL_**

**_Tir na n-Og is Gaelic for Land of Youth._**

_**As to the reason for writing the story, let's just say the plot bunnies have been gnawing my leg for some time on this one and decided to finally give in.**_

Calliann: **_Hope I got it right with the Tuatha Dé Danaan, and more importantly with Danu and Bile. I got a lot from the internet, just hope its okay. Raze I felt would have a sense of humour, purely because of the interaction between him and Lucien – and Lucien has such a dry sense of humour too! Yeah, I was happy to see Sorn bite the dust; I've also realised that Kraven didn't die either and you'll be pleased to know that fairly soon he will be dealt with! ;O I thought you'd love Uli, she will be a brilliant foil for all the angst as she is such a pragmatic little soul; she's definitely been here before……… My favourite bit was Selene's joke about blood – you kind of think it would be her sort of humour!_**

Elfvamp1-13-97: **_Glad you liked it and hopefully, you will like this chapter – mainly as it explains a little more what is going to happen and why._**

JMax: **_Really pleased you liked it! Hope this chapter is as interesting. Uli is not one for tact is she? She will stay like that, so it could get interesting! LOL Thanks for adding this to your list, and hopefully there will be more!_**

Shannon K: **_Glad you like it. As to Grandma's house, sorry should've made it more obvious. It's still in Budapest where the film ended. Thought I better keep it there because, as I understand, vampires have trouble with flying because of daylight issues with time zones and the like so thought that as it started, quite literally, at the very end of the movie to keep it there. Hope that helps put it into a little more perspective – of course later on as things shift it may move, but I'd prefer to keep it where we know the layout._**

_**WARNING: THERE WILL BE BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PROPHECY**_

**_Chapter Two – Explanations & Loyalties_**

"Are they Lycan?" Raze asked "They sort of smell like it."

"Sort of…." She sighed "They're the last of the Corvinus Lycan bloodline certainly, but her great, God knows how many times back, grandparents are **Danu and Bile**, They are of the Tuatha Dé Danann" Lucian looked stunned, Grandma smiled "Aye, _they_ even preceded Corvinus.

They were considered Gods by the poor folk who inhabited Ireland at the time, but were merely leaders of the mystical race The Tuatha Dé Danann who learned their skills in four cities, bringing with them four magical treasures: the Stone of Fal, from Falias; the Spear of Lugh (which would brook no defeat of the warrior who wielded it), from Gorias; the Sword of Nuada (from which no one could escape once it was drawn), from Findias; and the Cauldron of the Dagda, from Murias. Only the spear and sword are alleged to survive today.

Some of Dagda's, their son's, children were the first to mate and marry the Lycans, long after their defeat at the hands of the Milesians; it was after that battle that Danu and Bile retreated to Tir na n-Og; but rumours also abound that they remained among earthly folk, merely being screened by magic from the eyes of mortals. Their homes were commonly called Sidhe, or the Otherworld. Another name for the Tuatha Dé Danann was the áes sídhe or the "People of the Sídhe"."

Michael looked stunned "what's the otherworld?" he asked frowning.

Grandma smiled "It's the domain of Celtic deities or supernatural beings such as the "Fey Folk". The Otherworld is often considered to be the Celtic version of heaven; for they are good, true hearted folk.

They were hidden from mortal eyes by strong Otherworld magic. A magnificent castle or even a small cottage could be used for the Otherworld people to inhabit, which would appear at night for mortals to see, but would usually have vanished by morning.

Normal rule does not apply in the Otherworld. A year may seem to elapse in the Otherworld, but in this world centuries may have passed. Time seemed to stand still; Nor do the people who live there age like the mortals – indeed they seemed to remain forever young; immortal in their own right.

Others say the Otherworld also seems to be able to move from one location to another. In a word, the Otherworld is a paradox; one few people either believe in or can explain." She looked around them; the only ones seeming to understand were both Lucian and Selene. Raze and Michael both looked like they were getting headaches.

"It's not easy to understand – but that's the point. These are a powerful people; mix their bloodlines with that of Lycans (and a Corvinus one at that), and you have a……situation. It certainly caused a few…concerns, up there." She pointed upwards "so a deal was struck; they would be allowed to be free, but they could only pass on certain abilities from both sides.

Additionally, humans - mortals if you will - as well as Lycans and vampires, had to be brought into the bloodline to ensure the final confrontation which was expected was just and represented all. Sky's grandfather was a Lycan, her grandmother was a dispossessed vampire; remember the story Sky told about the wolfman and the lady? That was them. Her mother was human, as was Uli's father – so the rules were still adhered to after nearly 22 centuries, for the folk in these Gaelic tales were far older than legend has it.

There would never be a fully Lycan/human/vampire/Danann hybrid – not until all was left asunder and the war of the immortals tipped too far one way, or the vampire and/or Lycan clans became too bloodthirsty and killed for pleasure or power.

Her family is as old as time itself, and always fight on the side of right; for Danu was a creature of light; her people would only ever do what was right and good in the eyes of God. So long as Sky and her kind stands with you, you know your cause is just."

She smiled at an open-mouthed Lucian "Uli, is more Tuatha Dé Danaan than anything else; that's why Uli has the gift - but as you've no doubt gathered they're also heavily of Lycan descent, especially Sky – she can be almost feral at times." The Lycan remembered the wary look at the front door.

"But trust me when I say that whether Sky and Uli's Danaan people have retreated to either Tir na n-Og or the otherworld they are real, and will come to support their descendants in this last great battle. Until then she and her daughter will fight and a great power will be theirs before and after the others return." She sighed.

"But from what you've just said they shouldn't exist." Michael pointed out.

"No, but the fact that they do means a battle is coming between the immortals. The war between Vampires and Lycans raged long before your little spat with Viktor, Lucian. It's obviously felt it should now come to an end - and they, bless their hearts, must finish it." She sighed "The irony is, is that the vampires would have been alright if only the likes of Kraven, Viktor and their ilk had let things be…..but no, money and power was all they wanted."

"She will destroy my race?" Selene asked calmly.

"No girl, not all. But she has a destiny to fulfil and pity those that stand against her. This is no longer a simple fight with Lycans against vampires – this is now good against evil. _All_ must choose sides; any that stand against Sky will perish. You think these powerful?" she gestured to the three hybrids at the table "You have seen naught until you see _them_ changed, see _their_ power. The prophecy says that two will come to end the war, fighting with whatever side is weakest but most just in heart and soul.

That die has already been cast - ask her and she'll tell you herself, though she is completely unaware; and even Uli, more 'Danaan' than her mother and with the 'gift', even she doesn't see beyond the veil. She has gathered much tonight from all of you, but does not see her _own_ path as yet." Grandma sighed.

"The prophecy continues that the universe will tremble before them, that those they smite in the name of God will never come again in any guise."

"What does that mean?" Michael asked, seeing the shocked looks on the others faces at the table.

"Some believe that Lycans and vampires can be reincarnated, even if they finally 'die' - to fulfil their own destiny. But if what Grandma says is true, then those that Sky and Uli kill would be dead - plain and simple. There would be no immortal life for them, no reincarnation, nothing." Lucian sighed "It would the _final_ of _all_ deaths."

"Ask her" Grandma encouraged "When she returns, you'll be surprised at how ignorant of her own destiny she truly is. Something we need to address and soon – it will not do for her to remain so innocent in the light of what is to come."

Lucian nodded "No, but I would not see harm come to either of them."

Grandma patted his arm "No, boy you would not - and for that I'm thankful. But you know, you might protect them now – but when the time comes she'll be saving your sorry arse!" They all chortled as Sky came back into the room.

"Oh, she was a baggage tonight to settle!" She grimaced with a rueful smile "Hyped up on your stories, Gramma, she was - 764 year old werewolf indeed!" Sky chuckled and then rolled her eyes at the old woman's raised eyebrow "Sorry, sorry _Lycan_ for the politically correct among us." Lucian smothered a smile.

"Don't you believe in them?" Michael asked smiling.

"No more than I believe in vampires!" she chortled.

All looked at Selene who merely smiled sardonically "No….ridiculous." she muttered, her smile widening as Michael squeezed her hand and grinned.

"Okay, but say – hypothetically – that they did exist which side would you be on?" Michael was curious.

"The Lycans." There was no hesitation and Lucian smiled broadly, so did Raze.

"Why?" the tall black man asked.

"Okay" she went and sat down where Grandma had been sitting at the head of the table. The old woman going to make tea at the counter and ensuring that Sky sat there so she could watch the reactions of those around her. "look, I have read a lot about vampires and…" she glanced at Grandma with a smile "_Lycans_.

It seems to me that vampires are utterly ruthless and without morals. They would sell, or worse kill, their own blood kin to extend their own power or add to their own wealth; emotions and feelings do not figure much to the vampires. They stay together in groups, it would appear, merely because there is safety in numbers; indeed if you read older texts they even used Lycans as slaves in the past."

She grimaced angrily, before continuing "the vampires, in all the books and papers I've ever read seem to be lordly, almost snobby, in their pursuits. If they turn others they are usually from the same sort of social background, or at the very least are felt to be able to be moulded into that same sort.

Lycans are more working class; _my _class" she smiled ruefully "they are like wolves – me and Uli, well we have this thing with wolves; we adore them. I believe they're the most complex species on earth, more than bloody dolphins and all that crap. They even have a conscience, a family group, and social rules, just like us.

Lycans are the same, they're wolves too, to a point, after all – they stay together in a pack." She took a deep breath "do you know the reason why the Japanese got the upper hand so easily in the pacific islands during the last world war?"

All looked blankly at her, except Lucian who sat in rapt attention Grandma noted "it was because the Japanese soldiers knew they could shoot an allied one - only to wound mind, no one comes back for a corpse - and the men would keep coming back to rescue their comrades; the same happened in Vietnam…..they could pick off whole platoons with a bit of patience.

Well, in my opinion Lycans work to the same rules; I believe they would stay and fight to the last man to protect their own, or anyone they cared about. Vampires appear to see that as a weakness, I see it as a strength.

I do not like anyone that sells out their own; that has no loyalty, code or honour. I would far rather fight on the losing side that is right, than the winning side that is wrong – it would go against my heart, even my soul, to do so. I know where _my_ loyalties would lie, and it'd be with the Lycans." She finished emphatically before smiling ruefully at them "of course this is all hypothetical…..so please forgive my outburst, I'll get down off my soapbox now."

"For someone who has had no dealings with either side, she has them pretty well summed up." Selene noted quietly to Michael.

"Anyway, I must go to bed…..it has been a long day, and according to Gramma we can expect more guests tomorrow." She rose and Lucian stood with her as did Raze "My goodness, true gentlemen – I thought you were all dead!" she grinned and they followed.

"Nay, my lady – merely resting." Lucian joked giving a mock bow which Raze copied.

She chuckled "And such a good sense of humour too!"

"I think I will retire also…" Lucian stood and followed her.

"Then I'll show you to your room." She looked enquiringly to Grandma.

"It's next to yours…." The older woman face was passive as the couple both looked at her.

"Right, well come on then. God help you, as Uli's the other side of me – when she works out you're so close she'll not leave you be!" Sky chuckled as they left.

"I could live with that, for she is a cute child." Lucian smiled.

"Give it a couple of days and I'll remind you of that." Sky chuckled.

Raze and the others watched them go. "Did I see too much, or is he greatly taken with both her and the child?" he looked to the old woman.

"Nay boy – you saw true, and glad I am of it. He has mourned far too long for a love that cannot come again in that form."

"She will not return?" Selene asked surprised.

"No, she is happy where she is and does not wish to. She loved him, she did – but it seems she is content to stay there and wait for him; who can blame her really, she suffered so badly." Grandma noted.

"How do you know?" Michael asked.

"I checked - humans are not the only ones who can connect with the dead you know." she smiled.

"I like her - more; I _trust_ her, and the kid." Raze muttered.

"Well, they seem to like and trust you too. But tomorrow we need to make them see – Uli will be fine, I think she suspects much already; but Sky, Sky may be a little harder."

"Well, let's hope she's as good at accepting this as her kid then." Raze grinned.

0-0-0-0-0

One of the things about Sky was her hearing; it was exceptionally acute so much so that she took to humming tunes in her head to drown out a lot of the noise around her – so even before Lucian started yelling for Sonja she was in his room.

He was thrashing around on the bed snarling and snapping like - well, a furious wolf. His teeth had extended and he looked almost feral, he suddenly sat up opening his eyes – she noted they had an odd colour to them.

She was, strangely, not frightened – putting most of it down to a trick of the light from the small lamp in the large room. Whatever it was however, she did not fear him; deep down she knew he would not hurt her intentionally.

"Lucian? _Lucian!_" she called "You must wake up…it is a dream, a nightmare." She shook him, but still she could see he was not truly awake; still living the nightmare. So she did with him as she would Uli; she gathered him into her arms and rocked him.

"Shhh, shhhh – its alright, nothing will harm you, I won't let it. It's gone, it's over. Whatever it is, it is done now. Please, Lucian, please….do not hurt so…." the gentle pleading in her voice, the steely determination in her words that she would let no harm come to him filtered into the nightmare - and slowly he clasped onto her; hugging her tightly and drinking in the scent of vanilla and chocolate, knowing now deep in his subconscious that wherever he went that scent would haunt him for eternity.

"I'm sorry…I…." he sat up, stock still as she kissed his cheek. No one ever showed him such kindness except…Sonja.

"It's alright, alright. I have been there too many times to count over the years. I am going for hot chocolate, would you like some? I can bring it up…" she smiled warmly at him.

"Could I come with you? I would prefer to be out of this room for a while." He offered.

"Of course, come then – a mug of hot chocolate with cream, sprinkles and mallows always puts the world to rights - and my stomach to sleep!" she grinned "Gramma often says it's a meal in itself!"

He smiled a little shakily and got off the bed, she saw the silvery sheen on the sheets and wondered what it could be, but said nothing.

0-0-0-0-0

Once in the kitchen, he sat at the table as she busied herself with mugs, milk, cocoa and the other paraphernalia that would make their drinks.

"You said you had suffered like this too - who have you lost, apart from Uli's father? I suspect, more than I…"

"Oh, yes I've lost others, but a loss is still a loss – quantity does not make the pain less. Isaac was the light of my life; the whole world seemed to darken when he passed." She smiled so sadly that Lucian felt his heart constrict; he knew how that pain felt.

"Uli said I should ask about your wrists?" He smiled sympathetically to show he cared more than just being nosey.

"Oh this?" she held out her arms, pushing the leather bracelets and her wide watch out of the way showing deep scars running across her wrists "Yes, I decided I couldn't live without him; we were in the car and it was run off the road – drunk driver the police said. Con came as soon as he could, that's how he knew about the dogs barking. When I came round in hospital they told me I had a daughter; I said Zak would be so happy as he'd always wanted a daughter - that was when the doctor, nurse and Con looked at the floor and I knew he was dead. Deep down I think I already knew he was gone though, I felt some of me was missing." She sighed.

"Before that of course was my parents, killed by muggers – both stabbed in the side of the throat; and before that my grandparents, a suicide pact. Some outsiders had come to their village and started spreading stories about them; the villagers had believed it and turned on them.

By the time I got there my grandparents were dead and the family scattered.

I was so angry I wanted to torch the entire fucking village for what they'd done! You'd have thought that shit went out in the dark ages!" she was suddenly angry and her eyes flashed a glowing blue. Abruptly she yelped in pain and cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" Lucian was immediately beside her.

"Oh nothing, it's the daftest thing – every time I get angry like that I cut my damn lip on my teeth!" she smiled embarrassed, and he got a tissue to dab it; realising she _could_ change if she wished, as her teeth definitely elongated and that's why she caught her lip.

The milk was starting to boil over and, without thinking, Lucian grabbed the metal handle and put the pot on the counter. The burn on his hand began to heal immediately; he felt that he was being watched and turned to see an open-mouthed Sky staring at him.

With a rueful smile he tilted her mouth shut "I suppose I should explain – or would you rather I show you?"

"Show me - it might be quicker." Sky finally spoke.

A minute of two later a hybrid Lycan/Vampire stood before her. But she could see it was Lucian even though he had black orbs where those chocolate brown eyes had been, and not just because she'd seen him change – but because she could still smell the ginger and honey that was him.

The last thing she coherently thought was 'fuck, they _do_ exist!'

Luckily Lucian caught her before she hit the floor in a dead faint.


	3. Confidences

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Underworld' or any of its regular characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car, and a load of animals with attitude problems that make Viktor _and_ Lucien look like a cakewalk:O)_**

_**The song I've included in this chapter "Who wants to live forever?" was originally done by Queen. However, my version is more angsty (and fitting to this chapter) and was done by Dune on the 'Chillout Moods' 8 CD compilation and is the best version of this song I have ever heard; I thoroughly recommend it to everyone. My description of Devon's voice is based on the female lead singer's from Dune. **_

Shannon K: **_Unfortunately without the details her story would make absolutely no sense; so it has to be there, sorry. There's not so much this chapter, so hopefully it'll be more enjoyable and easier to follow. :O) Also pity me, it was worse to write! LOL Anyway, hope you like this chapter too!_**

Snape's Opera Rose: **_Hope you like this chapter too, and it's soon enough for an update:O)_**

Calliann: **_Well, your opinion means a lot to me sis, so I'm glad you like it so much. I think you can be a bloody good religion without a bible and rules. So long as you believe in something and you follow it with likeminded people who treat all others with respect and don't harm them then that is a good religion. I bet wiccans wouldn't bloody blow up London! So I think you have every right to rant and I speak as a christian. Yeah me too, I mean until that point she felt her life and stuff was boring and normal, just a little eccentric on the family front and then BAM! Yeah I would definitely have fainted! LOL I hope I got Selene's humour right, I figured to a certain extent it would be similar to Tristan's, ie very dry, but in her case because there is not much mirth (or at least doesn't appear to be!) where she was in the movie, so it's only now it's coming to the fore a little. Just hope you like this chapter too! Don't worry about Kraven! ;O _**

JMax: **_Sorry about all the Lucien stuff! But did say I was a HUGE fan! Will try and incorporate more M/S as the story progresses:O) There will be a bit more with Selene and Sky in the next chapter…..so will try and stuff some michael in there too:O) (Just for you! LOL)_**

Evenstar-mor2004: **_Nope, I think we are only two of an army! Yeah, I do love that name too! But I have a daughter called Beth….though s'pose I could nickname her Luciena! ROFL I've tried to keep the characters right (which means muchly watching of the film, can't complain as I love Lucien, I think I've said that right? LOL) so glad you think they're still right. Let me know if they're not though okay and I will try to get them back on track._**

Harpy Prince: **_No it was blood from Amelia _and_ Michael they had to inject. It was the only way to bring Lucien back from the dead, and Raze to a lesser extent as he was the only one that Lucien truly trusted and so he would want Raze to definitely be able to survive to make sure he was saved also. A simple plan, admittedly, but I kind of got the impression that was what Lucien was hoping for in the movie when he injected Michael's blood into himself. But I can promise they'll be the only hybrids now:O) No they don't, which was why they needed Michael's blood before they injected Amelia's._**

**_Oh and you get the idea from the story that I am a Lucien fan; if you do, you'd be right! LOL_**

_**As to the reason for writing the story, let's just say the plot bunnies have been gnawing my leg for some time on this one and decided to finally give in.**_

_**WARNING: THERE WILL BE BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PROPHECY**_

**_Chapter Three - Confidences_**

A few minutes later Sky came round to find Lucian back in his human form, only with a concerned look on his face "Are you alright? I should _never_ have done that….or at least you given a little more warning."

She struggled to sit up but, he was surprised to note, she didn't seem afraid of him and he said as much.

"Why would I be? I'm sure you could've killed me at any time, but you didn't – plus, and more importantly, Uli adores you Lucian. If she thinks you're alright I won't argue." She smiled shakily "sorry I fainted, it was just a bit of a shock."

"I think I would've done the same in your shoes…." Lucian flashed a smile as he helped her up and into a chair.

She sat for a minute and then decided to get on with the hot chocolate "I think I need it now more than ever." She mumbled and went back to the now rapidly cooling milk.

Lucian watched her work and waited for her to come and sit down "there's more to this right? I mean if you are…what _are_ you? A Lycan?" Lucian was pleased she still felt at ease enough with him to sit close by.

"Lycan/Vampire hybrid…." She raised an eyebrow "it's a long story." He sighed.

She glanced round as if making a point "Where am I going Lucian?"

So he told her – everything; right from the beginning up to then. Lastly he told her why the war had started, at least he's part. He had his eyes on the table and was surprised to see her hand come out and cover his own; he looked up into her eyes "You are a kind soul Sky." He smiled sadly "You remind of Sonja."

"From what you've told me of her I will take that as a compliment." She smiled.

He dipped his head "It was certainly meant as such."

"There's more though, isn't there? Better to tell me now, I'd rather pass out whilst you're here and do not make fun, than with others who might."

He sighed "Grandma is a Lycan and is indeed 764 years old. I met her shortly after escaping Viktor and she nursed me back to health; she advised against vengeance but I did not listen.

I also think those that killed your parents, and turned the village against your family were vampires."

She stared for a moment "I see, well that would explain much; but that's not all is it?" He hesitated, but then pressed on, told her of the prophecy…..

Once more her mouth had fallen open and once more, with a small and sympathetic smile, he pushed it shut.

"So my loyalty to the Lycans was more than just me being for the underdog?" she said, he smiled at her "pardon the pun."

"It would seem that way – it seems you opted to support those you felt were on the losing side. With you as their ally, well, you and Uli, it is unlikely you and they will lose; but I will say this – not all Lycans are worthy of your support and not all vampires your anger. Selene is a case in point; she has sacrificed everything to save Michael."

"It seems she is the exception that proves the rule – she loves someone other than herself." Sky smiled.

"You do not view Lycans the same, do you?" Lucian was intrigued she was genuinely sympathetic to his kind. "Normally people go for the vampires – they give off a more refined air, more……angst ridden." He smiled.

"_She_ certainly does…..but no, my heart and soul reside with Lycans and not only because it seems my family are some weird kind of descendents of the oldest one amongst others." She squeezed his hand, which she had been holding all this time.

"You have souls that care Lucian. Look at Raze; alright, he comes across as a bit of a loose cannon – but a more loyal friend you couldn't wish for, Uli said as much and she is _never _wrong. Vampires do not have that I'm sure." Lucian thought about what he knew of them and shook in his head in agreement.

"No, you are correct that Selene is rare, but it does not mean she is alone…..Sonja" he sighed "she died because of her love for me. She could easily have denounced me, allowed their medics to abort our child, but she did not….she remained true to me until the end."

"So would I….I would _never _abandon you…." she whispered "I would never abandon anyone I cared for – friend or family."

He raised his eyes to hers "you have felt it all along haven't you, have you never wondered?"

She smiled "Yes and yes - but my parents would become agitated and so in the end I gave up asking. Con was sworn to secrecy as was the rest of my family on pain of never seeing me again" she stopped and grinned "pack' I should call them now I suppose…."

He grinned back "I am in awe of you Sky….this hasn't phased you at all."

"Umm….well, I fainted when you became your hybrid form, you have to keep shutting my mouth for met to prevent me catching flies; and I have to say underneath this reasonably calm exterior I am a quaking mass….I must be, I put salt instead of sugar in my hot chocolate!"

They both fell about laughing until Sky dissolved into tears. Lucian at once was around the table and, kneeling next to her, hugged her tightly. "It is a heavy burden you must carry Sky. But know this – you will always have me at your shoulder, I would never forsake you no matter what. As long as I breathe you will never be alone." He whispered into her ear.

She hugged him all the tighter "You have no idea what that means to me Lucian." She sat back and looked at him as he wiped her tears with his thumbs; the scent of loneliness she gave off tugged at his heart unmercifully "When I was 15 my parents, who'd made a lot of friends in London, were invited to a wedding of a friend's oldest daughter.

Anyway, we were in this huge banqueting hall in this old house and there must've been over 200 people there and yet…yet…." She hesitated, before whispering "I have never felt more alone in all my life, never missed the rest of my family as much as I did in just that moment."

She regarded the man before her, her blue eyes locking with his in such a way that neither could have looked away even if they'd wanted to "You know my grand-da was right? You can be in a crowd of a thousand people and still be utterly alone." A single tear slid down her cheek, he reached up and once more wiped it away.

He glanced at her mug "If you really put salt in it maybe we should make some more – I certainly feel in need of another." He smiled and helped her to feet.

They spent the next hour sharing jokes and stories about their lives – though she felt he had definitely had the more tragic of the two. She certainly had more amusing anecdotes about her existence than he did his – most concerning her grand-da, her uncle Con and her cousins.

Some so funny he was nearly howling with laughter "Raze would get a kick out of those stories – not least because he wouldn't believe that you didn't ever guess what they were!" he chuckled.

"What of Michael and Selene? How is he coping with his new existence?"

Lucian sobered "Not so badly – Selene helps him."

"Do you trust her?" Blue eyes looked deep into him.

"Not really, not yet anyway; but that is mainly due to our constant state of battle for so many centuries." He flashed a smile "but I'm sure it'll change in the future."

She put her hand over his that rested on the table "If she has any sense she will Lucian, for even after all you've told me I know you have a good heart."

"Then you know more than most." Was the rueful reply.

"I know as much as Sonja seemed to." she retorted sternly.

"Ah, well there you have me – she was as deluded as you appear to be." He smiled.

"Not deluded, merely able to see beyond what you wish me to – as I'm sure she did."

He nodded and dropped his head, as she began another story that had him chuckling.

A few hours later, as they went back to their respective rooms, she grasped his arm "Lucian, if ever you need a hug or a shoulder to lean on – my door is always open. I trust you."

He turned and smiled "as is mine to you, and certainly as I do you." She grasped him in a quick hug and went in to her room just as the first rays of dawn were highlighting the horizon.

Raze stood further down the corridor, always alert in case Lucian should have need of him, he was not an enforcer for nothing. But now he smiled; there would be much there, that he could see….

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Lucian woke up much later the next morning there were a lot more people there, he could hear them moving around and catch the new scents. Well, that and the delicious smell of bacon……

When he got downstairs, in the now darkened house, as most shutters and curtains were closed against the light, he followed his nose into the kitchen – which was now full of people. He could scent the Lycans amongst them, but also the vampires; it seemed word was out that there was to be a final conflict and it was time to choose sides…..

A little boy with blond hair and deep brown eyes was joining Uli, and some of the adults that seemed to be much known to Sky, in begging her to sing. She was resolute until Grandma spoke "Oh, go on girl – I know you hate to, but you sing well and they'll not let you be until you give in." she looked around the people in the kitchen, some warily eyeing each other up "and it'll help break the ice, there's centuries of mistrust to overcome…."

"Yes, mummy - Jacob and I wish it so very muchly…._please!"_ Uli begged, all but fluttering her eyelashes at her mother, and earning a deep chuckle from Raze who was already tucking into a huge pile of bacon – completely ignoring the bread.

He watched Sky as she sighed, cleared her throat and began to sing a song that her Grand-da had taught her:

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing

that builds our dreams

yet slips away  
From us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...who?

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only

one sweet moment

set aside

for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever….who?

But touch my tears

with your lips  
Touch my world

with your fingertips

And we

can have

forever  
And we

can love

forever

Forever

Is our today

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever…..who?

Who waits forever anyway?"

Her voice rang out around the large kitchen, clear and resonant. She put so much passion and feeling into the song that everyone was moved, even Selene who had entered behind him. The one who was touched the most though was Lucian, if the words had meaning to any, it was he.

He realised that this was a song sung from the heart, a song about loss and yet also hope – a hope that it was better to have one moment of love that lasted a lifetime, than to have nothing and live forever. At least he and Sonja had had that brief moment, as had Michael and Selene – if anything happened to them they would have that memory.

He looked at the young woman as she edged past the people "It is sad and yet hopeful, isn't it?"

Selene glanced at him before replying "Yes it is…." she saw Michael making his way over to her and her face softened "definitely hopeful."

Lucian made his way to where Sky was standing, Raze slapping her so hard on the back she nearly fell over "damn fine song girl – _damn _fine song!"

She grinned "are you sure? Coz the way you're hitting me seems like you want to kill me!"

"Sorry, sorry I get a bit carried away….." he smiled ruefully.

Lucian reached her side and without looking she grinned "Morning Lucian …." She itched her nose.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked amused.

"By the mere fact you make my nose itch." She chuckled.

"Yes I saw you rubbing your nose on and off last night….." he eyed her "Why would I do that?"

"I have no idea! But it's funny…." She smiled and grabbed his hand "come outside, I have something to show you."

He allowed himself to be tugged outside, grabbing a handful of bacon on the way, and watched her jog down the steps.

"Look…." She moved to the end of the alley and back again in the blink of an eye "and I'm not even panting!"

"It would seem you're changing….." he remarked casually between mouthfuls of bacon.

"Into what?" she suddenly looked worried "and what about Uli?" as if on cue her daughter came running out with the little boy from earlier.

"Look Mummy I can run even _faster_ than Jacob now." Uli made a similar move as her mother.

"Oh, that's wonderful darling!" Sky masked her fear well, and Lucian's heart went out to her "Now you go inside and get something to eat."

After she'd gone Sky looked to Lucian as they too went back into the house "so it seems she is too……but again I ask, into what?"

He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug "look at it this way; whatever it is, you're doing it together – at least one of you won't be leaving the other behind…."

"Are you always so upbeat?" Sky smiled.

"Mostly……" he shrugged.

Lucian had noticed something else about her that she seemed unaware of, but as a pack leader himself he was acutely in touch with it, the way others did as she bid unquestioningly. Much as they did him…..he knew what that meant, she was an alpha female; the matriarch to a pack, only becoming a beta to the alpha male.

He wondered if he should ever take another mate if it would be her – but also whether it was because he liked her for whom she was, or the alpha thing. He sighed, that side of his life was always going to be complicated.

It would also explain why some of the single men were flirting with her; even Raze to a lesser extent seemed taken with her. But instinct had that little way of catching you out; still, he knew for him and Raze it went deeper than the pack, they liked her – a lot - and more, they _trusted _her.

As he was musing this, they'd made their way back to the kitchen and once more he watched as male and female Lycans separated before her.

All asking for her input into things and what to do about stupid stuff like fighting children to what would happen in the war; all knowing now that she knew what they were and accepted them.

The way she so deftly handled it, made him wonder if this was a new thing; or, more likely, if it was something she'd always had.

"She's always had it…" Grandma said, smiling at him.

"Really?"

"Well, yes she's always been a leader; even without thinking. Always stuck up for, pardon the pun, the underdog. It's her way and, considering what she will have to do now, it's probably been for the best.

The last thing you'd need is someone coming into a situation like this war between the immortals and having some kind of heavy duty powers of destruction and either being to afraid to use them, or needing guidance every time."

He smiled "Yes, you're probably right…all the same.."

"You feel for her?"

"Yes, it's not easy always being the one everyone else turns to – always having to be there to keep the peace, to keep control. Lycans are notorious for their lack of patience….I should know." He rolled his eyes.

She smiled widely at him. "You did a good thing last night Lucien."

"How is she, really?" his gaze wandered once more to Sky, and he sniffed – the air of loneliness was no longer apparent, but it had been replaced with apprehension "She's worried…" his gaze swung back to the old woman in front of him.

"She is fine…a little concerned; but then wouldn't we all, if we be faced with what she has?" she touched his arm "she thinks muchly of you – you may well yet help ease her transition."

He flashed a smile "well, the feeling is more than reciprocated – and you know I would do all I could to protect her." He thought for a moment "I feel…..connected." then chuckled "that is ridiculous I know, I've known her a day."

"No, it's not…..you are Lycan and so is she, the pack mentality rules. More than that though, you two feel a connection because of losses close to your heart, you see the good in each other. Either way, you'll be here for her I know and so does she; so her misgivings are muted by that support. She is right, Lucian, you are a good man with a kind heart. It's just been a little misguided up to now."

"Whatever you want to believe Grandma – either way I will let no harm befall them. Especially as I worry about how this will affect her and Uli, they are not born into this as we were…." His concern showed in his strained voice.

"When she goes to the drawing room, follow her; she'll be going to practice what her grandfather taught her. It will be an education for you too…." She smiled and went to walk away "she's been trained for this Lucian, even without her knowing she has.

I know when the time comes she'll do all that's necessary; even before, if her hand is forced. Her destiny does not weigh as heavy as you think boy; the one thing I have always loved most about her is her adaptability." She looked him in the eye "of course the fact that you worry so for her tells me much…" she smiled secretively and walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, she merely continued to smile and tapped her nose.

"Old dog!" he cussed under his breath.

"I heard that!" her voice floated towards him - he smiled as he followed Sky towards the drawing room……damn that Lycan hearing!


	4. So Mote It Be

**Disclaimer****:**_** Same old, same old – as before.**_

**Gaelic – English Translation:**

_**am caraid = old friend.**_

_**WARNING: THERE **__**WILL **__**BE BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PROPHECY**_

_**Chapter Four – So Mote It Be**_

Sky rubbed her itchy nose and found she could smell ginger and honey following her…..what was it Uli had said? Ginger and honey – that was Lucian. Oh great so now her sense of smell was like her bloody daughter's.

That meant that now she'd never have a minute's peace; her daughter always seemed to know who was where in the house, though even she was struggling with all the new people that had arrived in the last few hours. The vampires were the most amusing, coming through the sewers to avoid the sunlight – stinking and all fighting over who would shower and bathe first! They seemed…...different from what she'd expected, but then they were on the side of good – there weren't many, but some were better than none. Selene was most happy that one called Kahn had joined them - she made a note to get to know him better, he seemed…….alright.

Sky fiddled with her glasses, she'd noticed things had been getting blurry with them on all morning, so she took them off and blinked – dear _God_ she could _see_ without them! She hadn't been able to see without specs since she was 11……this was all moving very quickly and it didn't bode well "Lucian, I don't need these anymore." she turned and smiled slightly at him waving the glasses in front of her; to find a confused Lycan leader staring at her.

"How did…?" he muttered.

She tapped her nose "It seems I'm changing much quicker. Well, that and the itch!" She pocketed her glasses as Raze walked up.

"Not going to throw them?" he queried brightly, seemingly unphased by her transforming senses.

"Nah…..I might change back when all this over and then what do I do? Assuming I survive anyway."

"You will if I have anything to do with it." Lucian muttered to her seriously.

She smiled, then suddenly a thought struck her "Oh, I have a leather jacket coming up on e-bay I need to check on….see if I've been outbid."

Both Lycan hybrids stared at her in disbelief, Raze spoke first "You're worrying about _bidding _on _e-bay_ when there's a _war_ happening!" he asked incredulously "I mean there's a few more important things going down than whether you buy a fucking leather jacket!"

Her eyes suddenly blazed a bright, almost opalescent, blue; grabbing Raze she frog marched the large hybrid into the drawing room, her strength suddenly a little alarming "Now you pin those fucking ears back and listen to me you bloody Lycan hybrid!" she hissed.

He glowered at her "Don't you fucking try to intimidate me!" she snarled, her incisors suddenly lengthening and the sharp points grazing her lower lip "I am not in a good place right now – you want to know why?" she didn't wait for an answer before carrying on. Lucian had followed them in along with Michael and Selene.

"I am in a house that is now in almost total darkness despite the fact that it's oh" she checked her watch "11:32_am_ – the reason? _Vampires_! I am sharing a residence with bloody _werewolves_ and _vampires _and" she held up her hand to shut him up as he went to speak "that is what you are, a _werewolf,_ so _fuck_ political correctness!

You know, only yesterday morning I was a computer programmer working from home to support my kid and myself. You couldn't get a more boring or geeky job if you fucking _tried_ until _doomsday!_

But I plodded along in my mundane little existence; an existence I totally believed to be real – that all the rest was stories that my grand-da told me on dark winter nights.

Okay I had had, it seemed, more than my fair share of tragedy but shit happens and I accepted it; and so what that I had a slightly surreal and definitely eccentric family, I loved them….I even ran away with the stupid idea I was a fucking _human!_

Then yesterday evening I find out that my best friend and surrogate grandmother is a werewolf and I am the _first_ of a God only knows sorry combination of beings - a hybrid! A _mongrel__!_ A mishmash of beings including the Tuatha Dé Danann! Danaan Raze, one of the oldest of all _immortal_ beings!" Her teeth began to make her lip bleed, she licked the blood and Selene smirked as she heard Lucian sigh.

"So that then begs the question - Why am I like this? I am like this because _I _am here to bring about an almost apocalyptic end to a bitter and bloody war between two fucking immortal species – species, I might add, that most of the world doesn't even believe _exists!_

So fucking pardon me if I'm having a _tad_ of a hard time" she let go with one hand to indicate the gap with her fingers "accepting this brave new world I've been shoved into without a please or thank you; that I want to bring just a _smidgeon_ of normality back into this unholy mess I now have to call a life, albeit for one brief moment, before the shit _really_ hits the fan!"

She turned to leave and then glanced back at him "I am a……" she hesitated as to what to call herself "….._thing_ on the edge, so don't fuck with me if you wish to continue breathing!" Raze stepped back as her eyes flitted between glowing blue, then glowing gold then silver and then back to plain blue.

Khan wandered over with a suddenly pissed off looking Selene "Kraven's here….."

Sky rolled her eyes "Oh, why am I not surprised _he's _crawled out of the woodwork about now!" she sighed "he must think I was born yesterday…" she stopped and then rolled her eyes and smiled humourlessly "though in a way I suppose he's right."

Lucian put his hand on her shoulder and Selene stepped forward "we'll come with you – he is not to be trusted."

"Erika's with him…" Khan added with a disgusted edge to his voice.

"Again; I should be surprised, why?" Sky smiled then added "I'll be fine; Lucian told me all about them. But Lucian?" he merely arched an eyebrow at her "It is probably best if you and Raze are not seen, I don't trust him and would rather all the other lot think you're dead."

He nodded reluctantly as she put her arms through Selene's and Kahn's "so, tell me how you two got to be so friendly that she actually _smiled_ when she saw you…" they heard her ask with a smirk as the three walked away.

Raze looked at his leader as Michael walked over "Remind me not to _ever_ piss her off again…she's scary!" he smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, and you like her!" Michael put in.

"Her and the kid, I do yeah. They're….cute…and feisty!" Raze returned the grin.

"And confused and a bit scared….at least she is." Lucian added quietly "I can smell it." He looked at the other two "This is all happening too fast; the changes in her, others coming….it's like someone's pushing it to the end really quickly, but why?" he sighed "I know Grandma said she's adaptable, but dear God you still need a _little_ time…"

"What's that?" Michael pointed to the extremely ornate sword on a plinth to one side, with a matching triple bladed dagger next to it.

"They're mummy's – her Grand-da left them to her. Apparently she used to play with them when she was younger. Well, a smaller one of each – I have them now. Mummy's the only one who can touch those ones though…..….they burn people."

The three adults exchanged looks "why would they do that sweetpea?" Michael asked patting her head as Jacob giggled "what?"

"You shouldn't do that, she hates it!" deep brown eyes regarded the man's; just as glowing gold/green ones turned on him.

"I am not a puppy – well, not to you anyway. _He's_" she pointed to Lucian "the only one who can call me pup and even _he_ wouldn't pat my head!" She studied Michael for a moment. "You'll live through this, so don't fret so - and she loves you though she'll not admit it until you are nearly…." She stopped as Jacob touched her arm "no you're right Jakey, I say too much do I not?"

She turned to look at Raze and Lucian "they burn because they're made of silver. But the black and gold writing on them means something to the Tuatha Dé Danann. It will kill both kinds of immortals – so they tell me anyway." She shrugged.

Lucian knelt down "who tells you Uli?"

The little girl pointed to the wall behind them, her eyes suddenly glowing completely golden "They do. They come and visit me, they are very nice and you shouldn't be scared." She looked at Lucian as he turned around and then back to her; all he'd seen was the panelled walls of the library "you can't see them can you?" she sighed.

He shook his head "no, sorry….I see only the wall."

She cocked her head as if listening "You will see, they say you will – but only when it's time." She looked around the assembled people, but talked to others "I see…well, I am glad these will. But mummy will not be happy about the losses, especially that one."

A tear slid down her cheek, only to seemingly vanish as if wiped by an unseen hand "yes, I understand, I do – but we love that one very muchly and it is unfair. Still, I will not tell, as you ask." She nodded "Yes I know, I saw…I…I hoped I was wrong, just this once."

Her eyes returned to their normal blue "I will go now, I am tired." She looked at Lucian "she will need you all soon, he is not to be trusted that one; that Kraven – there is a lot of darkness round him. Like he stands at the head of a tunnel……the one with him will die also – it cannot be helped, she is too weak."

Lucian needed no second bidding; the weirdness of what just happened dissipated quickly as he realised she was talking about Sky "come on, sod what she said – if Uli thinks she needs help, then we go."

0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived to see Selene and Khan unconscious on the floor and Sky being held by the throat by an irate Kraven, all the time Erica stood to the side wringing her hands and begging him to stop.

The thing that struck the hybrids as they entered the room, with Uli right behind, was the calm look on Sky's face. Suddenly she brought her right hand up, which was glowing gold, and gripped the wrist of Kraven's left arm that was holding her up and against the wall.

With a scream of pain he dropped her – the burn he nursed almost as if he'd been exposed to daylight.

Erika flew to him only for him to knock her away – Sky glowered at him and growled. His head flew up "You're a _Lycan_!"

"Lycan/Vampire/ Danaan – as in the Tuatha Dé Danann…"

"They are legend – nothing more. They do not _exist_!" he scoffed, still nursing his hand and advancing on her again.

"And yet here I am – I seem to exist full well." She answered calmly "If I were you I would stop there." She motioned to him to halt where he was "I do not wish to kill you…..yet."

Erika wrung her hands again "Kraven….please! Let us go….leave this place!" she pleaded as she wrinkled her nose "the smell from these…these _beasts, _slaves, is making me ill!"

"They are no beasts, nor slaves." Sky muttered dangerously, her incisors lengthening. Michael and Raze had helped Selene and Khan to stand. She glanced at them and they could see her eyes beginning to glow.

"I am tired of your games Kraven – you hurt no one again. You are the worst of all kinds; human, Lycan, vampire – it matters naught. You betrayed not only Lucian, but your _own_ people. Scum do that, _cowards _do that….." she glared at Erika "and she is as bad as you; weak, _pathetic_…..a waste of existence that someone else could put to better use."

She stepped away and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and seemed to still completely – indeed Lucian wasn't even sure she was still breathing for a moment.

Then as she opened her eyes a gold glow emanated from them that radiated towards the two vampires before her; who stood rooted to the spot either in fear or her bidding, the others were not sure.

Her voice almost echoed round the room as she spoke "Here begins the rite, take fair warning!" Kraven merely grinned, but Uli tugged Lucian out of sight "I fear you not, your evil dies. Let the blackness of death absorb your cries. I call on my ancestors and the Spirit of the Earth, to take this evil back to its birth. So Mote It Be." The light seemed to pulse suddenly and with a silent scream Erika dissolved into ash as Kraven looked on, suddenly terrified.

Sky was beginning to lose her focus and the light surged round her; which was now as bright as day, Michael and Raze hauled the other two vampires out of the way – on the edges of it, the light now glowed red "I call on my ancestors, The Tuatha Dé Danann- to take this evil back from whence it came…So Mote It Be." The light glowed ever brighter and surged forward once more and with an unheard cry as Kraven seemed to combust from the inside out – this time not even ash was left; _everything_ burnt.

She suddenly turned at a commotion outside and stormed past the assembled Lycan hybrids and vampires; her eyes changing from gold to an icy silver colour as she passed.

The assembled group were stunned they were still in one piece considering what had happened…..but they had seen the light directed at evil; at Kraven and Erika – not them; it seemed she could indeed pick and choose her victims, or the power itself knew the difference….if that were possible?

A vicious looking Lycan had a little vampire child against the wall and was about to bite when fingers clicked in between his eyes and that of the terrified child. "Leave her."

The child squirmed, but he only grinned at Sky and tightened his grip "You ain't the boss of me. I answer to an alpha male not any _female_, and I'm hungry – she'll make a nice snack!"

Sky nodded calmly "then you leave me no choice." She looked at the little girl, who could have been no more than four "close your eyes, Isis." She whispered gently.

The little girl did as she was bid, screwing her eyes tight shut. Sky reached out her hand to the Lycan, whose smile had faltered "Here begins the rite, take fair warning! May you follow those that have gone before, to the place of darkness without a door. I call on my ancestors and the Spirit of the Earth, to take this evil back to its birth. So Mote It Be."

Her hand looked as if the moonlight shone from it – it became lighter and more silver; all of a sudden the Lycan let out a cry as he began to die. The silver colour from Sky seemed to reach out to him like tendrils from a vine, reaching round his arm and gradually swamping his body; sticking to him like so many leeches. His veins showing through his skin, turning blue….his skin taking on a deathly pale colour – looking, Selene thought, as the Lycans did when killed by the silver nitrate.

The man slumped to ground moments later as everyone came running – they were too late, he was dead. The child's mother ran up; Selene took her to one side. "Say nothing of what you saw here – we do not know how many enemies from either faction have infiltrated, and we do not wish to give them the upper hand; agreed?"

The woman nodded and scurried away with her daughter…

As stunned as he was, Lucian lurched forward to catch her as Sky slumped to the floor; not only did she look exhausted she was devastated "Oh God, what have I done? I killed them….I killed them all without a second thought!"

Lucian shushed her "It's alright, truly. You did only what was necessary."

She looked at him imploringly "I didn't even feel like me. I just saw this blackness in their hearts and knew I couldn't let them escape."

"You acted correctly." Selene's cool voice spoke.

Sky stared at her in disbelief "I killed your own."

"Yes, and yours; he was Lycan" the vampire gestured to the werewolf corpse on the floor "and still you killed him. You did, as Lucian says, only what was necessary."

The Lycan leader picked her up "I'm taking her to get some rest."

The others nodded. After they'd left Raze looked at the others "Well, at least we have a fair idea of how she'll do it now."

Michael nodded "yeah, but she's going to have to do both at once…..you saw what just this did to her…."

"I think the final conflict may well kill her." Selene added quietly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they got to the kitchen Sky asked to be let down "they will worry if I do not walk. I could not bear the questions am caraid." But she looked unsteady and he tucked her arm through his.

"Well, this 'old friend' as I think you just called me, would like you to take his arm for a quick stroll upstairs." He smiled.

She nodded and briefly leant her head on his shoulder, before straightening. She squared her shoulders and they walked past the kitchen and up the stairs, nodding at the milling people as they went – at the top she collapsed into his arms.

Lucian picked her up effortlessly and carried her to her bedroom. She was already nearly asleep as he laid her down, murmuring in protest as he went to leave and grasping his hand she muttered "don't go….stay….please."

He sighed but with a smile, as he settled down beside her and watched her sleep...


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer****:**_** Same old, same old – as before.**_

_**The healing spell and ritual used on Finbar is one I found on the internet – surprising what's on there isn't it?!! LOL!**_

**Gaelic to English Translation:**

_**àrsaidh**_ _**caraid / old friend**_

_**am caraid / my friend**_

_**WARNING: THERE WILL BE BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PROPHECY**_

_**Chapter Five – Trust**_

Sky woke up a few hours later; to find herself huddled against Lucian's chest, his hand in her hair and also asleep. She shifted slightly and looked at him more closely – he looked so peaceful.

His face was relaxed and his lashes, which she had to admit many women – especially herself – would kill for, fanned his cheeks. His breathing stirred and she felt his heartbeat quicken; she knew he was waking, so quickly shut her eyes.

A soft chuckle rumbled his frame "I know you're awake; your heartbeat and breathing changed." She tried to even out her breathing "not going to work….you can't fool a Lycan – never bother trying." He tilted her head to look at him, and she opened her eyes "Feel better?"

"Yes…much." She sighed "Not going to be great if I fall asleep every time I have to do that though. Picture the final battle; just as I have to face off the marauding hoards I become comatose….."

"You're constantly changing Sky, and you have to process a _major_ change in your life – I think we can cut you some slack if you occasionally feel a little bit overwhelmed."

She nodded "mm….but I'm usually very adaptable."

"Sky, a _chameleon_ would have trouble 'adapting' to this."

She sat up as he did "Shall we go and get some hot chocolate?"

"There'll be lots of people around, you know how they are with you – how about I go and we drink it here….maybe chat….about things…before all this." He gestured round the room.

"Yes, that would be nice." She almost beamed at him. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same attraction for him as he felt for her; still, time would tell – in a way he hoped not; he couldn't bear to lose another or, worse, to leave her to suffer as he had after Sonja had died.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was a little while fetching the hot chocolate "I was talking to Khan. He'd been left for dead by some Lycans at the fight with Victor and Kraven…."

Sky smiled sadly "You might have done that for a bit – but you also stayed outside whilst I spoke to Selene."

"Ah….you know my scent too well I think…." He dipped his eyes and took a seat opposite in a large squashy armchair "How do you feel about what she said?"

Sky thought back over the last twenty minutes – it _had_ been a shocking revelation. "I don't know – I mean she was involved in the death of my family in Ireland; I _should_ hate her…." She paused, and then sighed "But I can't; she was as much a victim in a way as they were – Victor lied to her…."

"What did she say?" Lucian decided to come and settle onto the bed with her, and without thinking she laid her head in his lap looking up at the plain white ceiling, their hot chocolate forgotten as he absently stroked her hair.

"She asked if she could speak to me; she came as soon as you left." She levelled her gaze briefly at him "I wouldn't mind betting she waited around for you to leave actually."

He nodded with a smile, but said nothing "she seemed both hesitant and defiant. I don't know, she just said "I killed your family…the ones in Ireland. Well, I _helped_ slaughter them – you may do what you wish about it."

"That was all?"

"Pretty much; I don't think she's a big talker." Lucian smile and shook his head "I stood there like a right lemon; but in my mind I'm wondering what to do, and then this little voice says 'forgive her; she was a victim too'."

"Little voice?" he frowned.

"Yeah….I don't know; it wasn't like Jiminy Cricket or some 'inner conscience' thing. It wasn't God or any such schizo stuff either. But it _was _someone else…not me." She rubbed a hand over her face with a groan "that sounds even more insane when I say it out loud."

He stilled her hand by taking it in his, he could feel her trembling slightly "To anyone else perhaps. But there is more to you than human, Lycan or even vampire; you are also Tuatha Dé Danann.

It is more likely they who speak to you – Uli hears them, converses with them, even _sees_ them; why shouldn't you, who will act the most on their part, not be able to do the same?"

She opened her mouth and bared her fangs; she was gaining more control over them now he could see "This is why. Uli is more Danann than I; _I_ am more _Lycan_." She stared hard at him "surely _you _can sense it? Everyone else can….my loyalties lay with my own kind, it is hard to trust those that even in my ignorance I didn't like."

"Vampires."

"Yes. I stand by what I said before. Selene is an exception to the rule perhaps; but Kraven only reinforces that opinion in me….."

"But what of me? Was I not the one who persuaded him to betray his own people?"

"You were at war and wanted victory; anyone who says they go to war without wanting to win is either lying or being completely stupid."

She squeezed the hand that held hers "anyway, what you were manipulating was a peace; of sorts granted, on _your_ terms maybe, but a peace none the less."

"Kraven?"

She growled "Showed his true colours both in his treatment of you then and tonight. Pond scum has more backbone."

Lucian chuckled "Protective aren't we?"

She sat up suddenly, her eyes glowing blue "Oh God! Finbar!!!"

Lucian didn't know what to say for a moment – then he heard the commotion and smelt the blood. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

He grabbed her hand and they hurried downstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they got there, Gramma was standing looking worriedly at an inert body on the floor in the large living room. She did allow herself a small smile as she saw the two holding hands, just as Uli ran up with a sobbing Jacob and Sky released Lucian's hand and rushed over.

"What happened?" Sky questioned, there was so much blood; she'd never noticed how strong it smelt before.

"Some bad vampires jumped his daddy and his uncle; uncle Donagh got away to fetch help, but they got his daddy good. They stabbed him with silver knives….." Uli whimpered, wringing her hands; she hated to see anything or anyone suffer - especially her best friend's daddy.

Sky flinched; this was done out of maliciousness, nothing more. The shame-faced looks on the vampires around them only served to prove the point; Selene came over "to torture so is wrong Sky; but they are not adverse to it."

"Yes, but that is what they are about now – to prove a point. It's ridiculous – what do they expect to happen? What will they gain from it? I will not go against the wishes of my ancestors; I will only face off those of both kinds that come _here_ to threaten us – they cannot mean to force my hand?"

"Perhaps they do, or more likely they merely like to play with their prey – one less for them to worry about in the final battle. If they inflict a slow death to frighten others then all to the good – this isn't merely about you Sky, this is about all of us now."

The other woman nodded "Perhaps you're right" she shrugged "either way whoever did this is already finished – they've chosen their side, and……"

Emer rushed over, sobbing "Please, oh please; can you help him? He's dying, I can feel it!" there was a sigh behind her and she fell to her knees "he's gone! He's gone; me best man's gone…."

All of a sudden a deep calm came over Sky, and she put a hand on her friend's shoulder "it'll be alright Em - trust me." She walked over to the prone man, Jacob stood by his father crying quietly and leaning on Uli.

Sky put a finger to her lips "Shhh…he's not dead – he's only sleeping" she whispered so quietly that Lucian had to strain to hear.

She knelt down, leaning over the other's ear "Finbar Garbhán listen to me – Fin, it's time to wake up" she whispered "we can't have you dozing right now; we can't lose you, it's _not_ your time am caraid."

She put one hand on his chest as she straightened up and sat back, the other on his forehead "Uli, go and light the blue candle that Gramma keeps in the drawer over there…and no one should put it out once it's lit!" She spoke the last a little louder; and all nodded, as the little girl hurried and lit the candle as her mother began to whisper with her eyes closed:

"I hold you in my heart and wrap you in my love.  
My circle of protection descends now from above.  
And as I send this energy, all pain shall disappear  
And all disease shall dissipate and shrivel up in fear.

The emptiness I now replace with fresh vitality,  
so you may thrive upon the Earth in laughter, love and glee.  
Bright blessings and good health, my friend, encase you from now on.  
I ask that they watch over you and keep you well and strong."

As Sky opened her eyes, a golden and silver glow twirled together in thin tendrils flowing from her hands over Finbar; but whereas, when she had dealt with Kraven and the others, it had seemed cold; this was warm; '_welcoming almost'_ Lucian thought.

It finally completely enveloped the wounded man before her just as it had the others; only this time there were no screams, no dying.

Fin, who had been breathing shallowly and increasingly intermittently, suddenly took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Sky grinned "You ever frighten me like that again àrsaidh caraid and I'll bloody kill you myself!"

The man stared at her in surprise "I thought I were dying."

"So did I for a minute – but you were just faking." Sky replied with a relieved smile.

She stood and went over to Lucian as the others, vampire and Lycan alike, crowded round the recovering man and his sobbing wife and son (though now with relief rather than grief). Many others stood and watched her in awe.

She rolled her eyes at them "It is nothing – he was only injured, not _dead_. I just reminded him where he needed to be and asked my ancestors to help him remain here. It was nothing special, truly; if it _had_ been his time, there would've been nothing I could do."

But Lucian could see not all were convinced; however for his part he thought it was fortunate – it was good for them to see she could save as well as kill; and only proved her abilities to them more.

He could see some of those that had wavered now chose her side in that instant and was glad - it was less she would have to kill; he knew how much she hated that.

As Sky squeezed his hand she was dragged away by a grateful Emer, who was not so much hugging her friend as seemingly trying to choke her; Jacob for his part was clamped to her leg, a huge smile on his face even as he continued to sniff and sob.

The grin on Sky's face nearly split it in two; Lucian could see she preferred to help than to injure. He felt sorry for her, for what they both knew she would have to do soon; so much death she would have to inflict.

"She'll have to find a mate soon." A voice broke into his thoughts.

"What?" he glanced distractedly at Grandma, who had Uli holding her hand. Both looked concerned.

"She'll have to find a mate soon – not just the Lycans are taking an interest in her now, it could get ugly if they start to fight over her."

The Lycan leader arched an eyebrow "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are."

"It would be a good answer, don't you think? You _do_ like her after all; a _lot._ if I'm not mistaken."

"What about what _she_ wants!" he felt suddenly angry at the way Sky was being treated "maybe she wants someone _else!!!_ GOD! Isn't this as bad as what I did to Michael?!! How can you just talk about her like she a bloody piece of _meat_?!" he looked disgustedly at Grandma "and in front of her daughter!" he hissed.

He marched over to Sky and tugged her out of the throng of male Lycans and vampires chatting to her; though she was completely oblivious to their flirting, merely thinking they were glad Fin was going to be okay and they were not another ally down.

Grandma saw his fangs elongate slightly; the change in his eyes, brief though it was, and heard the growl as he passed the other males - she smiled down at Uli "What do you think?"

"He'll more than do." The little girl smiled "from all you've told me about Lycans, he's just claimed her without even thinking about it – and by going with him, even though she don't know why, Mummy's agreed." She looked up at the older woman "I like him smuchly."

The old woman patted the child on the back with a grin "So do I…._very_ smuchly." Then sighed "he…..he will be….alright?"

Uli glanced over her shoulder as if seeking reassurance "I can't say…..they say it's not to be known….."

Grandma sighed once more "I see, well – let's _hope_ he is."

"Oh I _do!" _Uli nodded enthusiastically "coz I think he and mummy could be very happy together if they just let themselves; I mean we're going to be alive now for a _very_ long time - do you think mummy realises that yet?"

"I'm not sure pun'kin – I'm not sure; I think _she_ thinks you'll change back, when all this is done."

"No." Uli shook her head "no, we won't – she won't be the same as she is now, but she won't be like she _was_ either; neither of us will be." She paused with a sad look for a moment and then brightened "It's the way it's meant to be."

She nodded at the couple now sitting on the stairs chatting animatedly, only to see her mother roar with laughter; Lucian sat stunned for a moment as she said something to him, but then began to laugh too and said something back, as she tugged his hand and they went upstairs "He'll help her though…if all things end as they should, he'll help her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sky had seen Lucian march over, with a face like thunder, and watched as he grabbed her hand – growling at the other males around them; his eyes and fangs were flashed briefly and all backed off; especially as she followed him as he tugged her away.

"What on earth's the matter?" she asked as they sat on the stairs.

Lucian was never one to mince his words and he told her what Grandma had said; he didn't care what anyone thought, she should have the right to choose her own mate at least, everything else was spiralling out of her control and he said as much. He wasn't going to let her be used as he had used Michael.

She sat stunned for a moment and then asked more questions – about Lycans and how they chose a mate. Lucian explained in detail, but was shocked to see her burst out laughing "Isn't that what you've just done?" she asked and he started to laugh as well.

"Well, yes I suppose so – but in the capacity as a friend." He grinned.

She got up and pulled his hand, and he followed her – not to her room as others may have suspected; but all the way to the roof.

"It's nice up here; and because it's daylight, no vamps." She smiled as she settled herself on a ledge just above the walkway.

"Why here?"

"Away from all the people – I need room to breathe" she sighed "even before all this I use to come up here for a bit of a breather."

"Frome the geekiest job in the world." He smirked.

"I did say that didn't I?" she rolled her eyes and blushed "I was very mad."

"Did you get it?"

"What?"

"The jacket, on e-bay – did you get it?"

"I doubt it; about the time the auction finished I think I was busy killing Kraven and Erika."

"Ah….are you okay?" he noticed her eyes had filled.

"I'm not sure about all this. I mean it felt great to save Fin – for once to do something _I_ wanted to, rather than felt compelled to. But what about when all this ends?

If I survive, something tells me life won't go back to how it was; no matter how much I want it to, or pretend it will – what if I turn completely vampire" she pulled a face, causing Lucian to dip his head and cover the smile "or totally Lycan? What if Uli becomes more Danaan?"

He reached out and grasped her hand "I am your friend Sky, through thick and thin - we have a bond I can't explain…." He paused, trying to judge how much to say – especially as he didn't understand their connection completely himself "but I will always be here for you; and Uli. _Whatever _you are; vampire, Lycan, Danaan – it won't matter to _me_." He added earnestly.

She smiled "I trust you more than anyone else I know Lucian, even more than Grandma – I can't explain it. The only other I ever trusted as much was Grand-da."

"What was he like?"

She smiled sadly, her eyes straying from his out to the city below them "He was the best soul I ever knew – we kept in touch by letter and phone when I was taken from them; it started about a year after I left.

It was a secret, the letters came to Grandma; she lived in London then and we made friends by 'accident' – _I_ remembered her from her visits to us in Ireland, thankfully my parents didn't - so I went round to her house to write back and she'd post them.

Once a week he'd phone her and we'd chat." She smiled "it was a real adventure for me back then, to keep this secret from my family…until…well, the end.."

She glanced across at him "he was actually a lot like you temperamentally – calm, reasonable, but with a temper you wouldn't want to rouse. He had total control over the whole family – _none _challenged him.

He was most definitely our alpha male" she paused and sighed ruefully "I cannot believe that I was _so_ ignorant!! I mean, as Uli would say "Helloo!! Complete family of _Lycans!!! _How can you _not_ notice that?!!"

Lucian chuckled "ever heard of denial?"

"Oh yeah, I think I had that in _spades_!" she grinned "plus there was some human blood in there….and vampire…quite a mongrel mix really – I'll blame that."

"So your granddad…." Lucian prompted "What did he look like?"

"He was as big as Raze, but looked like Santa. Seriously!" she smiled at Lucian's face "only with a smaller beard." She rubbed her cheek with her knuckles and whispered "it used to tickle when he hugged me." Even though she was still smiling he could see tears glinting in her eyes.

"You miss him very much." It was a statement.

"Oh yes." She took a deep breath "he was everything I aspired to be; bold, kind, loving, funny, a true leader. I looked up to him so_ much_; but more, I loved him with all my heart – if I could've picked a grandfather from any man in the _world,_ I would've still chosen him. He _was_ a true leader; but, ultimately, he was a _good_ man."

"Then I'm sorry you lost him."

"So am I; I could've done with his guidance now. Still" she looked at him once more "I have you; I _trust_ you – utterly."

They smiled…..and watched as black clouds started to roll across the sky towards them, heralding a gathering storm………


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My mum has died and so I won't be posting chapters for a while. I'm very sorry to let you all down. I will update as soon as I'm able.


	7. No Guarantees

**Disclaimer****:**_** Same old, same old – as before.**_

_**WARNING: THERE **__**WILL**__** BE BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PROPHECY**_

_**Chapter Six – No Guarantees**_

They entered the landing and Sky left him to go back downstairs to the others. However, something seemed to be tugging at the back of Lucian's mind and he turned to follow the corridor further along – where he found Uli huddled in a room, crying.

It seemed strange almost, as he felt she wasn't one to give into wild bursts of emotions. She saw him and immediately went to him "It's not fair! It's not!! Why must we always lose those we love?!!"

He picked her up and hugged her to him "hush….its alright, hush now – do you want your mother back here asking awkward questions?"

Her green eyes widened in fear "NONONO! She must not come….I….I cannot tell….I _must_ not tell!!!"

"Hush Uli…come with me" he led her further into the room "perhaps to tell me would be alright, hmm?"

She looked behind her and then sighed "I can't….Lucian, its awful; they will take from me those I love like my own…."

He hugged the little girl "I understand Uli, truly I do."

She hugged him back "I know you lost a loved one too."

"Two loved ones, Sonja was having my baby; but her father had her put to death."

"Her daddy was a very bad man. What happened to him?" Uli frowned.

"Selena killed him when he tried to kill her and Michael."

"Vampires aren't all bad – I like her and Khan."

"Uli, will I or Raze die?"

The little girl stared at the wall behind him "I hope not, but they will not say."

"I see" he nodded in understanding "they think you'll tell me?"

"They _know_ I would, because they also know I love you _very_ much."

"The feeling's mutual." He smiled.

"Do you love my mummy?"

"Sorry?" he was a little taken aback at her forthrightness.

"Do you love my mummy too?"

"Well, I like her a lot – I….think she's a good person." He finished lamely.

Uli smiled as Lucian wiped her tears with his thumbs "grown ups always play games – it makes me laugh."

Lucian grimaced slightly "well I don't mean to; but it's hard for grown ups, we have to be careful."

"Of what?" innocent eyes held his own.

"Of getting hurt; we get hurt too often Uli, it makes us wary of the next time." He admitted.

"I see, but mummy wouldn't hurt you – you been joined."

Lucian did a double take "how do you know about the joining?"

"Grandma told me; so I know mummy would never do anything to make you pain in your heart."

Lucian hugged the little girl "you've got a good heart Uli, your daddy would be very proud of you."

Uli stepped back and stared oddly at him "are _you_ proud of me Lucian?"

The lycan leader looked at her in confusion "of course I am."

"Then that will do – you're as good as any daddy to me."

Lucian could feel the sudden lump in his throat threatening to choke him, so his voice came out more husky than usual "I'm very honoured you should think so much of me Uli, especially as you barely know me."

The little girl patted his chest over his heart "I know you in here very well Lucian; you have a good heart. It reaches out to me and mummy, even if you don't think it does."

She glanced over her shoulder again "the final battle will be very bad – I will have to kill a lot of bad people; so will mummy. We don't like killing, Lucian – I don't want to do it, but they say we must. We have to end the war; to kill the evil amongst the immortals."

"I will be with you, Uli – you and you're mummy; so will Raze, Michael, Selena and Khan and a lot more besides." Lucian tried to reassure her.

"That helps me a little bit, Lucian." She put a small hand on his arm "but promise you will not leave us..."

Lucian closed his eyes "Uli...."

"Promise me....for I do not think mummy and I could stand it if we lost you too...."

The lycan leader sighed "alright – I will do all I can to remain breathing."

Fierce green eyes held his gaze "promise me..."

"I may break it, Uli. I cannot guarantee my life; Fate has its own rules" Lucian tried to reason with the child.

She remained steadfast _"promise_ me Lucian...._please!_"

He finally capitulated "alright, I promise you I will not die."

"Good; I know you would never break your word. You vowed to avenge your lady, even if it took eternity, and you did it..."

He nodded "I did; but she wouldn't have wished it."

"No" Uli agreed "but you kept your promise to her anyway; and you'll keep yours to me too."

"Your faith in me is both humbling and more than a little frightening" Lucian chuckled.

"I cannot help it – you have a good soul; so bright it makes my eyes hurt. I can't do anything _but_ have utter trust in you." She flung her small arms round his neck and the great lycan leader gathered her close.

"Ah, Uli, Uli – you would squeeze tears from even the most hardened heart."

Uli smiled as she stood back "your heart is not hard; you just think it is."

"I have slaughtered many hundreds over the centuries" Lucian sat on the floor next to her "perhaps even thousands....."

"And me and mummy will kill _tens_ of thousands, Lucian. But it's the way it must be - I only worry about those I might or will lose." She sighed "sometimes fate sucks."

Lucian nodded "indeed it does; yes, indeed it does."

0-0-0-0-0

When he went downstairs with the little girl a short while later he heard Sky regaling Raze and some of the others with stories about her childhood; all present were laughing at the antics she got up to with her kindred.

"So _you_ led them all astray did you?" Khan grinned.

"Yes; yes I did - I was most _definitely_ their Alpha female" she nodded with a mischievous smile "and because my Grand-da was the leader he would have no word said against me – I should've been a spoilt brat really.."

"What stopped you?"

"My parents" suddenly all the laughter left her "they didn't like them you see; they took me away......"

"You resented it?" Raze rumbled.

"Yes, so_ much"_ she closed her eyes "I wanted to be with those in Ireland; to run wild and free as I always had. But then I suppose if I'd stayed I wouldn't be here now – those that killed them, would've killed me too. You could argue that my parents did me a favour in the long run."

"We all have our paths to follow" Raze nodded solemnly "some are more painful on us than others."

Sky sighed "some tear the hearts right from our bodies and stains our souls with a grief that never really leaves us. Some paths that Fate chooses for us seem too hard to be travelled at all......."

"If that is so" asked a female vampire called Lenore "then what do we do?"

"We take a deep breath and travel them anyway – for, when you truly think about it, what choice do we really have? We have to play the cards we're dealt, right to the end of the game – good hand or bad; all we can do is hope to win the game at the final tally."

"And have you; won the game I mean?"

Sky shook her head "I won't know the answer to that until after the last great battle."

"You mean if you survive?"

"No, I mean if I restore balance, give back order; if I ensure that right and just, conquer the evil we will face – then I am content to say I won in the end. I played a good hand, whether I survive or not. So long as _you_ all prevail, I will be happy."

Lenore rested a hand on her arm "if we have anything to do with it, you will survive right along with us Sky."

"As I said though, Lenore; we have to play the cards Fate deals us – it may not be for me to remain; there are no guarantees."

"Nothing is cast in stone" Lucian said forcefully; striding forward as the others, vampires and lycans alike, fell back. Word had got round that he had claimed Sky, and so few would be willing to risk a challenge. She had gone willingly with him after all, and they'd all seen what _she_ could do when angered; let alone the Alpha male now walking quickly towards her.

"No, the future is fairly uncertain I agree" Sky nodded as he came to her "but I accept the worst that could happen and hope for the best. To do anything else would be foolish; I am many things Lucian, but I am not a fool."

"True, but you do sound defeated – as if your survival doesn't matter; it does. What of Uli? Losing her father and then you? What of......m...the rest of us" he almost said 'me', but checked himself in time. Though he needn't hav, the slip had not gone unnoticed by anyone in the room and only confirmed his earlier actions.

"Once this thing is done, Lucian – no one will have need of me."

He stepped close to her; so near in fact she could feel the heat from his skin – his warm breath on her face as he looked down on her and murmured "there are many who will need you Sky; not least your daughter – or I."

She rested her forehead against his chest and said quietly "with the many I have to kill, Lucian; the thousands I will slaughter – would you _really _make me live with all that blood on my hands?"

He had a simple answer as his hands came up to hold her gently to him "yes; for I could not be without you."

Sky sighed "then I would not leave you....."


End file.
